vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XD1/Exclusive Season 2 Blu-ray Featurettes
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios and Fox Home Entertainment Will Invade Once Again With Second Season of The Hit Dramatic Series “Vikings” “Vikings” Season Two Returns On Blu-ray™ and DVD October 7 with 10 Unrated Episodes, Extended and Alternate Scenes LOS ANGELES, CA (August 19, 2014) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios (MGM) and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment are back with another season of the hit dramatic series “Vikings” Season 2. The hit HISTORY drama, created and written by Michael Hirst (“The Tudors,” “Elizabeth”), arrives on Blu-ray™ and DVD on October 7. “Vikings” centers on Ragnar (Travis Fimmel), a restless young warrior and family man who longs to find and conquer new lands across the sea and claim the spoils as his own. Now he is an Earl, allied with King Horrik (Donal Logue). With more power than ever before, his desire to sail west and explore new kingdoms remains unquenchable. Yet there’s a heavy price to pay for Ragnar’s ascent to greatness. Season two brings crises of faith, of power, of relationships. Brothers rise up against one another. Loyalties shift from friend to foe, and unlikely alliances are formed in the name of supremacy. Ragnar’s indiscretions threaten his marriage to Lagertha (Katheryn Winnick), tearing him and his beloved son apart. Plots are hatched, scores are settled, blood is spilled…all under the watchful eyes of the gods. Vikings-Wikia Season2-Video Seer Aslaug.jpg Vikings-Wikia Season2-Video Seer Family.jpg Vikings-Wikia Season2-Video Seer KingRagnar.jpg Vikings-Wikia Season2-Video Seer Ragnar.jpg Vikings-Wikia Season2-Video Seer RagRollo.jpg New to the cast of VIKINGS this season are Alexander Ludwig (The Hunger Games) as Bjorn, the intelligent and bold warrior son of Ragnar Lothbrok, and Linus Roache (Law & Order) as Ecbert, King of Wessex, a man of strength, knowledge and undisguised ambition. They join Travis Fimmel as Ragnar Lothbrok; Katheryn Winnick as Lagertha, a fierce shield maiden and Ragnar’s wife; Clive Standen as Rollo, Ragnar’s impulsive, wild, care-free brother; George Blagden as Athelstan, a young and not-so-innocent Monk; Jessalyn Gilsig as Siggy, beautiful wife of the late Earl Haraldson; Donal Logue as King Horrik, who desires to make the increasingly famous Earl Ragnar an ally and supporter; Gustaf Skarsgard, a ship builder who designs the new generation of Vikings ships; and Alyssa Sutherland as Princess Aslaug, Ragnar’s new love interest. Creator and writer Michael Hirst – one of the premier historical story-tellers in the industry (Academy-Award winning film Elizabeth; and the Emmy and Golden Globe-nominated series “The Tudors”) – serves as Executive Producer along with Morgan O’Sullivan of World 2000 (The Count of Monte Cristo, “The Tudors”), Sheila Hockin (“The Tudors,” “The Borgias”), John Weber of Take 5 Productions (“The Tudors,” “The Borgias”), Sherry Marsh, Alan Gasmer and James Flynn (“The Tudors,” “The Borgias”). Dirk Hoogstra and Julian P. Hobbs are the Executives in Charge of Production for HISTORY. “Vikings” is an international Irish/Canadian co-production being co-produced by World 2000 and Take 5 Productions. HISTORY broadcasts domestically in the U.S. MGM Television brought the series to the network and brings “Vikings” to the global audience, serving as the worldwide distributor outside of Ireland and Canada. “Vikings” is produced in association with Shaw Media, and the series also airs on HISTORY in Canada. In addition to all 10 fan-favorite episodes, the “Vikings” Season 2 Blu-ray and DVD include bonus features – such as “Imagining and Executing Climactic Battles,” a behind the scenes exploration into every aspect of planning and execution of the key battle sequences. The Blu-ray contains more than 16 hours of exclusive content, 10 unrated episodes with extended and alternate scenes and two episode audio commentaries, in which Michael Hirst and Gustaf Skarsgard dive deeper into the making of the sophomore season. File:Vikings Season 2 - Exclusive "My Family My Enemy" Featurette File:Vikings Season 2 - Exclusive 'Imagining And Executing Climactic Battles' Featurette “Vikings” Season 2 Blu-ray Special Features: *BD Exclusive - 10 Unrated episodes that include extended and alternate scenes *BD Exclusive - The Viking Sagas – An Interactive Archival Exploration of the Viking Sagas. Use the BD remote to select an icon within the Sagas to hear a detailed deconstruction told by Viking historians. *A Warrior Society: Rites of Passage - Viking Historians unravel more fascinating mysteries of the Viking culture delving deeper into their rich history revealing the real world practices of the Viking people. Topics for exploration include: Viking Birthing Rituals, the significance of a young man receiving an armring, and the preparation undertaken before a young man or shieldmaiden’s first battle. *My Family, My Enemy - Creator Michael Hirst details the story arcs of season two and how compelling stories from history influenced the script, with further insights from the cast members and their roles in this season. *Imagining and Executing Climactic Battles – A behind the scenes exploration into every aspect of planning and execution of the key battle sequences, before intricately deconstructing every stage of preparation for the climactic VIKING battles in season 2. *Audio Commentary on “Blood Eagle” featuring Michael Hirst and Gustaf Skarsgard (EXTENDED) *Audio Commentary on “The Lord’s Prayer” featuring Michael Hirst and Gustaf Skarsgard (EXTENDED) “Vikings” Season 2 DVD Special Features: *My Family, My Enemy *A Warrior Society: Rites of Passage *Imagining and Executing Climactic Battles Category:Blog posts